


Chocolate Icing Play

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), majim, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jim Parsons x Mayim Bialik, Mayim Bialik x Jim Parsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s hard to resist a drunky Mayim who’s trying to seduce you.” Said Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Icing Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WeCouldBelongTogether's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147781) by wecouldbelongtogether. 



> This story is in pattern with wecouldbelongtogether (tumblr)’s dream about Jim and Mayim.

The cast and crew of The Big Bang Theory spent the night at the club partying and drinking to bond and celebrate making the most out of the holiday break. They all tend to unwind by partying to ease themselves from the stress during their taping days.

Earlier that time, Jim and Mayim was playing some lick the icing game when Mayim licked the icing on his cheeks her eyes grew and placed her bag on Jims lap to cover something up and she said something like “Im sorry! Was that a- Im sorry!” They laughed so hard.

***

Few moments after the evening started, everyone started to dance, party, and get heavily drunk making some of them turn extremely wasted.

“This is boring.” Jim complained silently. Drunky Mayim heard him and looked at him with curling her forehead in disapproval. “Let me entertain you.” She grabbed his hand and took the chocolate cake with her other hand and lead him somewhere. An amateur bouncer stopped her for a moment but she looked at the other bouncer.

“I got this.” The bouncer told the amateur one. Mayim continued to bring Jim to the private rooms’ area and locked the door next to them. She made him sit down the couch and placed the chocolate cake on the table before she sat beside him.

He was a bit tipsy and drunk as well but he knows what he was doing unlike her, she was too drunk and too clumsy already. She continued being mischievous and randomly wiped chocolate icing on his face with her finger which he found fun urging him to do the same to her making their faces and neck messily covered with chocolate.

“Ugh. We’re so sticky. Gross.” She complained and laughed.

“You started it.” He chuckled as he became busy wiping his hands with tissue.

Amidst his focus on wiping off the icing on his hands, she suddenly pushed his hands away and enticingly licked the tip of his lip enabling him to sniff her sweet breaths and feel her soft tongue – he was stunned in tease. She smirked as she moved her face a few inches away from him.

“What was that for?” He asked still tantalized by her act. She giggled.

“I don’t know.” She replied with a seducing voice followed by a sweet chuckle making him more enticed.

“You know I’m gay but don’t try me. I would really nail you right now.” He teased her. She giggled in excitement. “You know I’m very conservative, but I know how to get you really really laid tonight.” She teased him back. He smirked at her and placed some icing on her forehead and licked it off starting to seduce her, she giggles afterwards. He placed some icing on her lips and aimed to lick it but then she met his tongue with her tongue right after he licks off the icing from her lips leading their subtle and teasing kisses to intimate and deep ones.

As their kisses deepened, Jim moved his hand on his lap whilst the other one resting on the norm of her waist and thighs. She noticed his hand discretely covering his groin, she pulled away from their kiss and looked at him in the eye while she grabbed his hand resting on his lap.

“Don’t cover it, I wanna see it.” She fiercely uttered making him intensely aroused. He eagerly moved his hand away from his lap and eagerly grabbed her face enabling him to kiss her harder while her she was extremely aroused, she groped and stroked his hardened bulge through the fabric of his pants as they continued to exchange some extremely steamy kisses and smooches.

He began to push her down to the couch during their kiss pinning her down and in return, she parted her legs and wrapped it around his pelvis making him feel her warmth against his groin. He felt so thrilled provoking him to start dry humping on her which she liked.

She was giggling during their kiss and humping. “I could feel you, it’s big.” She complimented him naughtily making him feel confident and turned on. “You’re so good at talking dirty. I like that.” He retorted and hungrily necked and kissed her all over her neck and lips while his hands are voluntarily caressed the arcs of her body.

Her breaths turned heavier and heavier as she felt that she would no longer last any longer as her wetness felt his bulge grounding on her from the top of her undergarment’s fabric. He sensed that she was nearly coming and so did it hasten him.

He stopped grinding her down as they shivered whilst reaching their peak – almost simultaneously. She giggled and killed the silence of their post-intercourse comings.

“What?” He asked and chuckled.

“You’re so horny.” She said vulgarly while laughing hard at him.

“What? Me- I’m the horny one? Uh-” He felt silly.  
“You teased me!” He blamed her but she remained chortling. He moved and sat down properly. A couple of seconds after, she moved and teased him by whispering seductive nothings on his ear.

“Enough.” He resisted the temptation.  
“Please…” She said with a sweet voice and caressed his thighs.  
“I just wanna have fun.” She continued teasing him and her charm always worked for him.

-END-


End file.
